Alice
Alice is a Bakugan original character. She is a member of the original battle brawlers. Alice typically doesn't own very many Bakugan. She is rather interested in science like her grandfather. Alice is a Darkus brawler. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Alice was in the original Battle Brawlers series as a member of the team. Though she didn't have any Bakugan she knew a deal about brawling and helped with moral support. As the series progressed it was discovered that she was actually Masquerade after an experiment in her grandfather's lab went wrong. Even she was unaware that she was transforming into Masquerade. After a final showdown between Dan and Masquerade, Masquerade grew weak within Alice and disappeared from her leaving her his Darkus Alpha Hydranoid who had turned good. With a Bakugan at last she helped fight Silent Naga alongside the brawlers. Once he was defeated, she returned to her cottage home. Bakugan: *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian) Bakugan New Vestroia: Alice appeared briefly during New Vestroia when the brawlers ended up on Earth and needed her and her father's technology to get back to New Vestroia. During which time she had a battle with Lync and easily defeated him with her Alpha Hydranoid. Bakugan: *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian) Bakugan Tales: Alice is a character in the fan-fiction/role-play Bakugan Tales. She is quite older and has two children, Seiki and Hoshi. It is unknown who their father is. It can be safely assumed that she is either divorced or a widow. She has retained Masquerade's powers of the Silent Core and can do just about anything using them. She is a Darkus brawler, as such she only uses Darkus Bakugan. She first appears as a simple mother to her children, but it is quickly discovered that Masquerade has reawoken within her. With Masquerade taking over her body, her children are made to collect Bakugan for him that he uses to evolve Hydranoid. Seiki and Hoshi return with Valentin and defeat Masquerade, locking him away deep within Alice, freeing her. Two years later, when the Order of Shadows appear, she helps her children and their friends from the sidelines while doing a little brawling on her own. She tries to help one of the new members to the group, Aaron, get control over the dark forces within him as she rather feels she understands some of what he's going through. After the Order causes an explosion that seperates her from her children, she is pulled into the Doom Dimension where she meets Darkus Red Skull who releases Masquerade, allowing him to take control once again. Upon taking control, Masquerade seperates himself from Alice using powers of the Silent Core, transforming Alice into a Bakugan under his command in the process. Alice was saved by her children and their friends are returned to human form. She then discovered that she had lost of powers of the Silent Core which her children then gave back to her after taking Masquerade's. Alice's original partner was her Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, but after he went rogue and was locked in a Vestroian prison, she took Darkus Dio Sivac as her partner as well as adding Darkus Gigan Towles and Darkus Killer Volca to her team. After rescuing her children's Aquos Monaurs and Pyrus Freezer from the Doom Dimension, she held on to them for a short time. Though never made official, Darkus Red Skull became a part of her team upon her meeting him in the Doom Dimension. Bakugan: *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Former Guardian) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Guardian) *Darkus Gigan Towles *Darkus Killer Volca *Aquos Monarus (Borrowed from Seiki) *Pyrus Freezer (Borrowed from Hoshi) *Darkus Red Skull *Darkus Spyderfencer (Trap) Category:Darkus Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Canon Characters